


Before

by KTBass



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Pre-Movie, am i the only one who thinks they banged?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTBass/pseuds/KTBass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One awful first date led to one amazing night. One amazing night somehow managed to lead to one beyond awful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Owen can hear movement – quiet, surreptitious movement – and sits up annoyed. She doesn’t notice him at first, tiptoeing around and grabbing her heels and her bag, the dawn light illuminating the pale skin of her long legs. Her phone lights up and she pauses, almost to the door.

“Claire.”

With a squeak she whirls around, dropping the shoes she’d had balanced under her arms. “You scared me!” she accuses.

“Cowards scare easy,” he points out, crossing his arms across his bare chest and watching her eyes dart downward just as a blush rises.

“Cowards?” she demands in the cool tone he’s heard so many times before. He wonders if maybe the color in her cheeks is less a blush and more an angry flush.

“Yeah. The kinds of people who sneak off in the night.”

“It’s light outside,” she says, her voice haughty as she nods her head at the window. “Some of us have things to do. Appointments to keep. A park to run.”

He throws off the sheet and stands, not giving a damn that he’s buck naked in front of her. “And some of us,” he says with some mocking air quotes, “have to keep those appointments so badly they can’t even say goodbye? Leave a note?”

Her chin lifts. “I would have sent an email.”

“An email, Claire? Seriously?”

She’s bending over, not meeting his eyes as she yanks on her heels.

“Nothing to say? There’s a fucking first.”

“Excuse you,” she says jerking up. “Did I miss the part where I owed you any kind of explanation for what I do?”

“Ouch,” he says, hand over his chest. “Hit a guy where it hurts. I’m sorry you’ve already forgotten last night when –”

“That was a mistake,” she says immediately.

“A mistake? What’s that old saying? Fool me once, shame on you?”

“Owen –”

“I don’t think it goes as high as fool me three times.”

“So we had sex,” she says, her cheeks burning and her eyes alight.

“We did,” he agrees. “Great sex.”

Now she’s smirking. “Great for _you_.”

He rolls his eyes. “You know, that’d be more believable if the third time hadn’t been because you begged and –“

“Enough.” She stomps her foot and he can’t help bark out a laugh.

“Why are you sneaking off?”

“I told you. I don’t owe you –”

“So you don’t owe me. Tell me anyway.”

“Last night was…”

She’s biting her lip and it reminds him of the first time he saw her, standing outside a boardroom and taking stock before plowing in with a wide smile. That smile, her game face, is what had punched him in the gut. She’d walked in and owned every suit sitting there, including the InGen assholes back in San Diego. He’d watched her give her damn presentation, so focused on her that he almost missed his cue to give an update on the girls. That day – that _smile_ – was why he’d decided to ask her out, even after Barry had called him an imbécile for even considering it.

He has a feeling there isn’t going to be much smiling from her in his future and he’s unaccountably pissed.

“Last night was great.”

“Last night was _terrible_ ,” she argues.

“What?” he asks, head rearing back.

“Can you please put on some clothes? Jesus.”

“If I put on some clothes will you tell me why?”

“Fine! Fine. Just…here,” she says, lunging for the boxer briefs she’d yanked off of him the previous night and pitching them at him.

“Start talking,” he says, sitting down and sliding the briefs on.

“I was leaving because last night _was_ a mistake. The...”

“Sex? The hot, sweaty, up against the wall –”

“The sex was good,” she interrupts, glaring. “Fine. Great. The sex was great. Everything that came before it was terrible. Worse than terrible.”

He raises his eyebrows. She has a point, but he doesn’t want to admit it. The _date_ part of their date was god awful. Unbelievably bad, even. She’d been so uptight and reserved, and he’d been ready for…something else. When she’d driven him home to drop him off, though? He’d almost convinced himself it had all just been nerves. “It was a first date, Claire.”

“And it’s over and there’s nothing else.”

“Pretty sure last night proves you wrong. Come on. You’re attracted to me.”

Her nostrils flare. “No. Being attracted to you would mean wanting something more from you than I’ve already gotten. I don’t.”

She whirls around, stomping across his deck. He blinks after her, almost dumbfounded, jumping up when he hears her car beep as it unlocks. He manages to get the door open as she reverses down the drive. For a minute, Owen thinks about chucking his dignity in the dirt and chasing after her. He’s poised, ready, thinking that if she so much as glances in his direction he’ll do it.

But, like everything else Claire Dearing does, she drives away from him with determination, and he knows in his gut that he’s not going to convince her to go out with him again.


End file.
